Toby's Daughter
by dole4077
Summary: Toby has a daughter who will be placed within the series. The rating was changed because of adult content that will be added in later chapters. CHAPTER 6 ADDED Please read and review. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

Toby's Daughter

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the West Wing or any other cultural references that might find there way into this story. Although Kate Braddock and Quinn Ziegler are mine.

Summary: Toby has a daughter with a woman (not Andi) and she is going to be placed within the series.

Summer of 1982

Outside a dorm at Berkeley

"Kate, give me another beer," Toby reached out his hand just to have it slapped away from the beer. "CJ stop hitting me."

"Then stop drinking. You are already half way to being drunk and I don't want to have to help drag your sorry ass up to your apartment again," CJ smiled but was serious. The last time he had gotten drunk he had revealed his feelings of love to her and she just wasn't ready to settle down. She wanted Toby to be her best friend and this revelation caused a lot of unwanted awkward feelings between the two of them. It had just gotten back to normal.

Kate and CJ were roommates both getting their Master's at Berkeley, CJ in public relations and Kate Braddock in interior design. They had met Toby at a rally one night for the proliferation of nuclear weapons and the three had become seemingly tight in the past year and a half.

Toby Ziegler quickly fell in love with CJ Craig, but now knew never to approach this subject. For now he would just have to be content with being her best friend and putting up with CJ's friend Kate.

Kate was a blue eyed, blond hair former Miss USA. She was only 5'3" and had curves that CJ was quite envious of. Kate also had a crush on Toby and was determined to add him as a notch to her bedpost. If he stuck around because of that giant CJ, she would just put up with her.

"I'll take you home," she gave him her pageant winning grin and handed him another beer.

"See, that is the mark of a true friend," Toby teased CJ, using his grin to show her there were no hard feelings.

"Fine, but good luck going up the stairs. I'm going to bed, I have an early shift tomorrow," CJ yawned and stretched her legs and stood up.

"Sweet dreams," Kate called as CJ waved back at the couple.

"Well, I guess I should also get going," Toby stood up and brushed off his pants. He hated sitting on the grass, but CJ and Kate were already there when he arrived and he didn't want to cause anymore trouble with CJ than necessary.

"Wait, I'll walk you home," Kate held her hand up to be helped off the ground, which Toby, being the gentleman his mother raised him to be, quickly took.

"No, I'm really not drunk, I can make it on my own," Toby nodded and started to walk away.

"CJ would kill me if I didn't help you home, besides I'm not tired yet and CJ is already in bed. I don't want to have to turn on the TV or the light and wake her, but I don't want to just sit there bored either." Well, if it meant CJ could get a better night sleep, Toby guessed he could deal with the blond ditz for a little longer.

"Ok," Toby once again started to walk away.

Once the two arrived at Toby's apartment, about a five minute walk from campus, Kate began to complain about having to walk back by herself. Toby offered her the couch until morning because he wasn't sure if it was safe for a young woman to be walking by herself after dark. Plus, the sky looked threatening.

After Toby fell asleep, he felt a dip in the bed and then heard a clap of thunder.

"Kate? What are you doing," Toby was exhausted and had probably drunk a little more than he should have.

"It's storming and I'm really scared, will you hold me?" Kate's little girl voice grated on Toby's nerves, but he had to remind himself that to stay with CJ, he had to be nice to Kate.

"Uh….ok…sure," However it wasn't until Kate was fully in Toby's arms that he realized that she had nothing on and his boxers weren't the best barrier between the two of them.

"Uh Kate, where are your clothes?"

"In the other room, you didn't expect me to wrinkle them did you?" This statement left Toby wandering if jeans did indeed get wrinkled and one day when he was looking back on this moment, he would realize that he had a gorgeous naked woman in his arms and was contemplating laundry. That probably meant something.

(Three months later)

"You are what," CJ yelled. "So let me get this strait, the two of you had sex and now are three months pregnant."

"Um, well no actually, Kate is three months pregnant. I'm well not pregnant," Toby stuttered out. He was furious at himself for being weak on that stormy night, for making CJ yell and most of all for seemingly putting the last nail in the coffin that was to be his and CJ's relationship.

"But he did obviously have a large part in this situation," Kate smirked at the tension in Toby's voice. She was sick of him mooning over CJ and this was just the way to stop it.

CJ went outside to talk to Toby. He had left quickly once Kate had stared to throw up. However, CJ really did not blame him; Kate could be a bit of a bitch when uncomfortable.

"It's ok," CJ smiled at Toby. She was shocked but Toby was her best friend and nothing was going to change that.

"Really, I mean, we're good?" Toby could not believe his good fortune. He was thrilled about the baby, but scared to death about being a father. He wanted to be a better father than his was to him. Now CJ wasn't closing the door on a relationship with him. A friends only relationship, most likely platonic relationship with his luck, but a relationship none the same.

"Are you going to get married?"

"No, I mean can you imagine Kate and me trying to live together, we would scar the kid for sure," Toby grinned. "We will both raise it though and be part of its life."

"But I get to be the favorite Aunt right?"

"Well, we can bestow the title of Aunt on you, but you have to work on the favorite part," Toby joked. He wished it was the title of mom that he was bestowing on her.

"Come here," CJ gave Toby a big hug. "I am so happy for you two and love you both so much." The sentiment did not fail to affect Toby, but being a guy, neither did CJ's breathe against his ear.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Spoilers: ITSOTG and the Pilot

The Birth

(March 1983)

"It's a girl," Toby's grin seemed to literally crack his face. CJ had never seen him so happy. "Kate is fine and so is my little girl. I know you might not believe this, but she is the most beautiful person I have ever seen."

"I believe it," CJ gave Toby a huge hug. "I can't wait to see her. What name did you decide on?"

This is where Toby and Kate had the most arguments, well the second most. Kate wanted to get married, but Toby, while he was generally for doing the right thing, felt it would be better not to marry Kate when it could only fail. This failure could drive him away from this little person that he already felt so much love for. Toby loved the name Claudia, but Kate was adamantly against that. She loved the name Diana because the Princess of England had become somewhat of a role model for her. Toby quickly vetoed that idea.

"Quinn Julia Ziegler," Toby couldn't believe he picked the middle name for after his father, but it just seemed like the right thing to do.

First Grade Conference

(October 1989)

"Where's Kate," CJ seemed a bit out of breath as she ran in from the hot California sun. She was happy to see Toby, who had flown all the way from New York City to go to this parent teacher conference, but seemed more concerned at the missing mother.

"She didn't feel like coming," Toby was furious. If he could drop everything and fly clear across the country for a parent teacher conference, Kate could cancel the damn hair appointment. He didn't care if the man had just gotten an opening and she had been on the waiting list for six months. This was his little girl. So Toby did the best thing he could think of, he called CJ.

"Oh," CJ couldn't think of anything else to say. She didn't want to add more fuel to the fire because Toby didn't get full custody of Quinn. CJ did the best she could for the little girl, who seemed to live with her more than her mother.

"Mr. and Mrs. Ziegler?" The teacher politely inquired. Toby rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to offer the explanation he had used millions of times.

Pulling up to Kate and Quinn's house

"A genus," Toby had yet to utter anything other than this particular sentiment.

"Well, we always knew she was smart," CJ processed the teacher's praises much quicker than Toby did. Quinn was to be moved to the third grade immediately so she would be able to learn at the quick rate her brain seemed to demand. The two pulled up to the small house that Toby had bought for Kate and Quinn, mostly because it was only one block from CJ.

"Daddy, Daddy," Quinn came bolting out of the house and jumped into her father's arms with a big grin and his dimples showing. "Will you read me a story? Aunt CJ!" At the mention of her aunt's name she reached from her dad into her aunt's arms.

"How's my baby," Toby wasn't quite ready to give her up to her favorite aunt yet. He gave her another hug before passing her on. When he looked up he saw Kate standing in the doorway with an odd new hairstyle.

"Well, what do you think?" Kate patted her hair with a big grin and Toby just glared.

(Fall 1995)

Hotel Room in LA

"I can't wait to meet her, don't worry Toby everything will be fine," Andi grinned. She wasn't lying, while she wanted kids with Toby, she also wanted a very good relationship with the "other girl" in Toby's life.

"I'm sorry you have to stay at the hotel, but I don't want Kate trying to pull anything," Toby grimaced as he remembered the last time he brought a woman to meet Quinn and the way Kate had reacted. He didn't even get a change to see his little girl by himself that visit.

"It's really no problem at all, I'll just finish reading these briefs so when Quinn gets here we can have some fun. She's staying all night right?"

"Yeah, I need to get going," Toby grinned as he stole one more kiss from his bride. He was really happy that she was ok with Quinn because Andi was the real thing. He was now even happy with CJ as a best friend and not an unrequited love. If Andi had a problem with Quinn, Andi would be the one to go, not Quinn.

In front of Kate and Quinn's house

At Toby pulled up he saw Quinn sitting on the front step reading what looked like All the President's Men. She had been given his dark hair and eyes along with Kate's pale skin and height. Quinn also had Toby's dimples and his temper, and what seemed to be a lot of CJ's attitude. Toby's wasn't sure about that though.

"Quinn," Toby called to her as he walked up the sidewalk. She looked from her book and gave him a quick nod while she ran into the house. Toby followed.

"He's here, I'm going now," Toby heard Quinn shouting to Kate and then the thumping of her running back down the stairs.

"Do I get a hug, it seems like it's be forever."

"Dad, it's only been a year, and that was your fault, not mine," Quinn passed Toby by and walked out to his car when he noticed her shirt was too tight and her jean skirt was way to short. It also looked like she had on make-up.

"Bye Toby," Kate called from the living room, not once taking her eyes off The Parent Trap. Toby rolled his eyes and walked to the car.

In the car

"You have no right to tell me what I can and cannot where. All freshman girls dress like this," Quinn was furious that Toby was even trying to play dad.

"I have a right in the fact I am your father and just remember you are only 12 even if you are a freshman in high school," He had been so proud that she was a genus, but now it seemed to just cause problems.

"Whatever," Quinn stared out the window.

"So, there's something I need to tell you," Toby glanced at Quinn, who was still staring out the window. "I've met a woman named Andi and well….see…. we are married."

"WHAT," Toby swore that she got that tone from CJ. "You're married and you are just now telling me. Yeah, you definitely have no right to play the father card."

Toby had no response for that. For one, it hurt him more than he could ever say to hear her write him off like that and two, he realized he deserved it. She was much better off without him in her life, but he couldn't seem to let her go. The rest of the ride was in silence.

Outside the hotel room

"Please be nice to Andi. She really is looking forward to meeting you. We flew out here from New York for you to meet her before we got married, but we had a stopover in Vegas and it was four hours and we got bored. I'm sorry," Toby rarely said this to anyone, but this wasn't just anyone, it was his girl.

"I won't take out my anger on Andi, I promise. I guess I understand about being bored at the airport. When CJ and I went to Disney World we got stuck at the airport for five hours and it was awful. I'm also sorry about what I said to you in the car," Quinn gave him a look that begged him to forgive her. That almost made his heart break again, his little girl never needed to beg for forgiveness. Plus, he felt guilty once again about neither of her parents having enough time to take her to the Happiest Place on Earth. He also felt guilty for being relieved about not having to go.

Toby pulled Quinn into a hug and then opened the hotel door.

(Spring 1997)

Inside Bartlet for America headquarters

"How did it go," The Governor had been shocked to find out that Toby had a daughter, a teenage daughter at that. Toby and CJ had just flown back from Quinn's high school graduation.

"Fine," Toby looked anything but fine. In fact, he looked furious. Governor Bartlet grabbed Toby's arm and dragged him into an empty office.

"What's wrong," the Governor looked like he would rather be solving Toby's problems than dealing with politics. The door then slammed open.

"Damn her," CJ looked just as pissed as Toby.

"Join the group, CJ," the Governor gave her a sad smile. He didn't know what had happened yet, but he was now convinced it had to be at graduation.

"Kate, the woman who gave birth to my daughter, has a new boyfriend," Toby was still fuming. "Quinn's old math teacher. He says he never dates parents, but he figured it would be ok to date Quinn's older sister now that graduation was over."

Toby kept pacing this entire time while CJ just leaned against a desk looking like she was ready to pounce this entire time.

"Kate has been having Quinn call her by her first name since Quinn was 11 so people wouldn't think Kate was her mother," Toby just about ran into a wall, but caught himself in time to just hit it with his fist. "Ow."

CJ rolled her eyes and went to get Dr. Bartlet.

"I just don't understand why she wouldn't want everyone to know that Quinn is her daughter. That she helped accomplish that beautiful girl. I don't get it," With Toby's last shout he started to take aim at the wall again, just to have his arm caught by the Governor at the last second.

"My wife would kill me if I let you hit the wall again," Governor Bartlet looked pensive. "But I can understand your pain and anger."

"I would give anything to have her call me dad again," Toby whispered. If the Governor didn't know better he would have sworn that a tear was in one of Toby's eyes.

(Fall 1999)

White House, Chief of Staff's office

"Any other matters of business," Leo asked. "No, ok great. See you tonight, remember it's a cash only game."

"Is the President up to play as well," Josh asked, with a smirk. He still couldn't help laughing over the President running into a tree, as long as the President was ok.

"Yeah, he'll be here," Leo rolled his eyes. "He barely was touched, my bike on the other hand…"

CJ, Josh and Sam all laughed while Toby grinned as Margaret walked in the room.

"I have a message from Toby," Margaret looked a little confused.

"What is it?" Toby asked.

"Would it be possible that you have a daughter," Margaret asked.

"Yes."

"Well, it is from her, Ginger asked me to give you this," Margaret handed him a piece of paper.

Toby read the paper and inhailed sharply. He turned to CJ.

"Kate was killed in a car accident," Toby shook his head. "She was drunk at the time, oh and Quinn is now coming to live with me full time."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the West Wing.

AN: I would love to know if people are reading this story and if you think it should be continued or if I should jump ship. Please let me know of any ideas or episodes you think would work well. Thanks for reading! Also this starts early in the first season, think after Crackpots.

Leo's Office

(two weeks after Kate's death)

"Any other business?" Leo wanted to get this meeting over. It had been fairly tedious so far.

"Yeah, I have a question for Toby," Josh had a huge grin on his face, the one that said he knew he was going to piss of Toby, but was just going to enjoy it. "Who's the kid in your office?"

"You brought Quinn to work with you," CJ looked upset. "She has probably been so board cooped up in here all day."

"She's a political science major; you think she's upset at spending time in the West Wing?" Toby was quick to defend himself. The main reason he brought her in on a Saturday though was because he wasn't sure if he should leave a 16 year old home alone in DC. He lived in a safe neighborhood, but you couldn't be too careful.

"So Quinn is your daughter?" Josh was determined to get to the bottom of the mystery girl.

"If she's here, we would love to meet her," Sam smiled. Quinn looked somewhat shy when he saw her and it might help to take her mind off things if she had more people she knew.

"Margaret," Leo yelled. "Please go to Toby's office and get Quinn and bring her here."

"Should I know who Quinn is?" Margaret looked confused.

"No, you shouldn't, she is the only girl in Toby's office, it shouldn't be that hard," Leo rolled his eyes.

"Right," Margaret went on her mission.

"She is 16, she should be outside playing or going to the mall or something like that," CJ was still aghast at Toby for bring her in to work all day. She was also upset she hadn't gotten to see Quinn since the funeral.

"Wait, she's 16? How does she have a major?" Josh thought he had this all figured out, but now he had a new question.

"She's a sophomore at Georgetown," Toby finally acknowledged Josh.

"Whoa, a 16 year old college sophomore, at one of the best universities in the country?" Josh, Mr. Yale and Harvard himself, looked very impressed.

"She's actually a genius," CJ jumped in with considerable pride. She knew she probably wouldn't have kids herself, so Quinn was the closest she got.

Margaret walked in with a girl who was just over five feet. She had Toby's dark brown hair, only much more, and his dark eye. She even got his dimples; in fact the only thing she seemed to share with her mother was her midback length hair, her height and well her more feminine face.

"Is this the right girl," Margaret appeared completely serious.

"I told you I was Quinn Zeigler and I was the only one in the office as well," Quinn looked at her like Margaret didn't trust her. Quinn really didn't like that, but she still was old enough to know to show some respect.

"I'm just making sure," Margaret gave Quinn one last look and left the office. Quinn quickly walked over to CJ and gave her a big hug. CJ kept one arm around her waist when Quinn finally let go.

"Sam thought you might want to meet everyone," Toby barely looked at his daughter. "You obviously know CJ (he ignored CJ and Quinn's eyes rolling), this is Josh Lyman." Josh stuck out his hand at Quinn with a big grin. She shook his hand but stayed close to CJ, almost for protection. Sam was right in assessing her general shyness. It only seemed to go away in anger.

"Hi, I'm Sam Seaborn," Sam thought he might speed the introductions up a bit and went over to Quinn to also shake her hand. While Josh had received a polite smile from the 16 year old, Sam got a huge grin and an enthusiastic greeting. Toby quickly pulled Sam back from his daughter and Sam walked back looking a bit scared and more than a bit confused.

"And this is Leo," Toby pointed to the man behind the desk. After Quinn shook his hand, the door behind her opened to reveal a man who she was very recognizable.

"Leo, I…oh sorry I didn't realized staff was still going on," President Bartlet looked around the room and stopped on Quinn, who was looking down at her worn jeans and flip flops, a shocking green color that matched her shirt. "Who's this?" he asked with a smile.

"Toby's daughter," Leo responded. "She's a sophomore at Georgetown."

"That's great," the President looked thrilled as he stepped over to shake the awestruck girl's hand. "You might have run into my daughter there." At the mention of Zoey, Quinn looked less than thrilled. "Speaking of my daughter." The President stepped aside to reveal Zoey, who had just entered the room.

"What are you doing here?" Zoey looked furious that Quinn had set foot in the White House.

"It's a free country, something you might know if you had a descent grade in American National Politics," Quinn fired back. The animosity between the two girls shocked everyone in the room.

"You know, I don't even care why you're here. But you should know that nobody wants you around, everyone know even your own father didn't want you," Zoey pulled out the big guns and Quinn wasn't quite sure how to respond other than lunging at her. Sam and Josh quickly caught her while the President caught Zoey's arm. Zoey looked more than happy to retaliate to Quinn's violent action.

Quinn quickly tore free and ran from the room before anyone could react. Toby just stood there with his mouth hanging open.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to perfectcrime who helped me realized I needed to redo this chapter.

Thank you so much for the reviews. They make me smile a lot.

Somewhere in the East Wing

"May I help you?" the secretary at the desk looked upset that this girl with jean had just bolted into the First Lady's office. Quinn looked intimidated, but at this point she was lost and figured she had to find a way back to Toby before he became even more pissed.

"Um well actually…if you could just…well, you know…maybe," Quinn ran her hand over her thick hair much like Toby ran his hand over his bald scalp. Finally nervousness overcame her and she turned to leave. However, another person impeded her progress.

"Oh no," Quinn just looked terrified as an agent steadied Mrs. Bartlet and one grabbed Quinn.

"Let her go," Mrs. Bartlet studied the girl. Her eyes looked so familiar to her, but she couldn't quite place her. "Do you have a pass to be here?" Mrs. Bartlet smiled at the nervous looking kid. Wordlessly, Quinn handed her West Wing pass to the Secret Service.

"Ma'am, this pass is just for the West Wing; we need to take her back over there now," the agent was now less worried. He figured it was just a lost, albeit klutzy, kid.

"What's your name, sweetie?" Mrs. Bartlet smiled.

"Quinn Ziegler ma'am," Quinn answered quickly and timidly. The Secret Service agents were scaring her and she didn't even want to think about how angry Toby was going to be.

"Toby's daughter," Mrs. Bartlet grinned. Now she knew why the eyes looked so familiar. "Please, come and sit down. Anne, please call Toby Ziegler and let him know his daughter is here."

"Ma'am I should really just get back to him before he gets mad. Kate always told me to never piss him off," Quinn actually looked frightened.

"I know Toby has a tough bark, but he would never bite. Plus, if he is letting his daughter wonder around the White House without an actual tour, he can come and get you."

"I really wasn't wondering around, more like escaping," Quinn couldn't believe how easy it was to open up to this woman, she was so much nicer than Kate.

"Anne, call Toby. Quinn come with me. Who is Kate by the way?"

Meanwhile in Leo's office

"What did you mean when you said everyone knows her father didn't want her?" Toby nearly whispered the question to Zoey. It was obvious the amount of pain it was causing him.

"Why was she here anyway?" Zoey asked.

"Quinn is Toby's daughter." The President had yet to stop glaring at his youngest daughter. While usually she could get away with anything, this had gone below the belt. He couldn't believe she had taken such a pot shot.

"Oh," Zoey looked almost worse than Toby did. "I didn't know. I wouldn't have said that if I did, really."

"I suspect you must have meant it then," Toby looked at her questioningly.

"I know a kid that went to high school with Quinn and she never had her mother or father at anything, just a random aunt. This kid heard her mother talking to a teacher about how hard it was raising a kid without her father. Did you really leave once Quinn's mother got pregnant?" Zoey looked at Toby.

"No," Toby yelled. "I never left Quinn's life. I lived across the country but I tried to stay involved as much as possible. I saw her once a month and I don't know why I'm explaining this in front of all of you," Toby sat down on Leo's couch and rubbed his face with his palms.

"For the record, Toby is a great father. It was Quinn's mother that really messed her up, if anyone did," CJ looked frustrated.

"How do you know so much about Quinn's history?" Zoey looked relieved that her father had stopped glaring at her and started looking interesting in the conversation.

"I was the random aunt."

"Toby, Ginger just came over. Quinn is in Mrs. Bartlet's office and Mrs. Bartlet said you could come and get her but it was no hurry," Margaret quickly delivered the message, but left just a quick because while she was used to Leo yelling, she was not used to Toby yelling.

Zoey's eyes got wide again. If Dr. Bartlet found out about what she had said to Quinn, provoked or unprovoked she was going to be in huge trouble.

"By the way Zoey, what did Quinn mean by if you were getting a decent grade in your political science class?" President Bartlet once again focused on his youngest.

Back in Mrs. Bartlet's office

"I can't believe Zoey said that," Mrs. Bartlet looked furious.

"Ma'am, I told you it was my fault. I started the fight. Besides, it's true; neither Toby nor Kate wanted me," Quinn sat on the couch and rubbed her face in her palms. "Zoey get's mad when I show her up in American National Politics. Lots of people do because I'm so much younger."

"I don't believe Toby never wanted you," Dr. Bartlet looked confused.

"No, its true, Kate told me that Toby never wanted me," Quinn jumped as the partially opened door slammed open.

"That is not true," Toby looked furious. "I don't know where Kate gets off telling these kinds of lies, but she made my live miserable when she was alive and now she is doing it from the grave. No more."

Toby took a deep breathe and went to try and comfort Quinn, but she shyed away from him.

"I'm sorry I yelled, but Quinn you are the most important thing that every happened to me and I have always loved you and always was so proud you were part of my life."

Quinn allowed Toby to come a little closer and put his hand on her shoulder, but that seemed to be as much effort as either was willing to give at this point. Toby backed away as Quinn stood up.

"Thank you for the talk, Ma'am," Quinn gave Dr. Bartlet a quick grin.

"Anytime sweetie, I mean that. You just come or call and my assistant will put you right through," Dr. Bartlet did not have the emotional insecurities that haunted Toby and was able to reach out and give the teenager a hug, which Quinn tentatively returned.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so sorry this took so long. My internet is not reliable right now. Please read and review.

Spoilers: Take this Sabbath Day

Toby loved it when his daughter was younger and he took her to the temple in California. It was an experience that just the two of them could share. Quinn enjoyed temple even though she was being raised Catholic by CJ, who felt she needed some form of religion in her life. Toby had not insisted on her being raised Jewish since he was across the country and CJ was not Jewish, but he always felt he had failed Quinn in that way.

"I'm glad you came today," Toby looked down at his daughter as they walked into the temple.

"I love going to temple." Quinn quickly displayed her dimples.

Their relationship had been on a steady but slow incline since Quinn moved in with Toby. She was not lying to aid this incline though. Quinn always felt the deep meaning of the services and preferred them over the Catholic Masses CJ took her to when she was growing up. Toby grinned at her response. As they sat down Toby's grin had yet to fade from his eyes. He loved introducing his daughter to people.

During the service

"Toby, your beeper is going off," Quinn looked so embarrassed. She turned bright red and offered apologetic looks to the people around her as Toby quickly left the pew. She had just started getting back into the message when she heard a loud crash at the back of the temple. When she saw what had happened with the folding chairs, she just rolled her eyes and got up to help her father. She also grabbed their coats so they could just leave before more disaster struck.

At the West Wing

"What happened?" Toby asked Sam again.

"Why was the appeal denied?" Quinn asked Sam at the same time. Sam looked confused as to which question he should answer first.

"Sam," Toby glared at him.

"Right, so the appeal was denied," Sam quickly answered. Toby rolled his eyes. "I don't know why."

"Sam, aren't you supposed to be gone right now?" Quinn asked.

"Well, this came up last night and I thought I should stay," Sam kept flipping through his book hoping the answer to this problem would just jump out at him.

"So dedicated," Quinn gave him a huge grin that seemed more and more reserved for Sam. Sam looked scared and confused at the same time, just as he always did.

"Have you talked to Josh yet?" Toby asked Sam, whether aiding him or protecting his daughter no one was sure. Sam shook his head no. "Quinn will you please go tell Josh or have Donna tell Josh about the appeal and that we need him."

Operations Bullpen

"Hey Donna, what's going on in Josh's office?" Quinn looked in to see Josh wearing bright yellow overalls and a lady and a man signing and yelling at the same time.

"Josh has a sensitive system," Donna answered as though this were the answer to all things going wrong today.

"Right, could you tell Josh that the appeal was denied."

"Simon Cruz?"

"Yeah," Quinn signed.

"Sure thing."

Toby's office

"Sorry about having to stay here today," Toby muttered while reading a briefing before sticking it in a folder. He then got up to leave.

"Wait, where are you going?" Quinn looked confused.

"I need to run a quick errand. If you need something find CJ and leave Sam alone." Toby gave her a quick grin and took off.

This left Quinn with her thoughts. She had decided to major in political science because she wanted to be just like her favorite aunt CJ. She now was seeing in action her chosen profession and was not so sure if this was what she wanted or was up to. The idea that this person's life was in Toby's and the other senior staffers hands got to her. Especially after hearing what happened after the injection was given, how could this not be considered cruel and unusual? These were the thoughts that were running through her head as she burst into tears. And this is how Zoey found her.

"What do you want?" Quinn looked embarrassed that her enemy caught her at such a vulnerable time.

"I heard someone crying so I though I would see if that person was ok," Zoey looked pissed that Quinn was in the West Wing. "I didn't figure it would be you."

"What was that supposed to mean," Quinn was now on her feet and starting towards Zoey.

"Well you generally need tearducts or you know a heart to cry," Zoey was not backing down. She was done with this girl showing her up at school and now at home. All her father could talk about was how smart Quinn was.

"You bi…"

"What is going on here?" Both girls looked started to see Josh walking towards them. "First I get some crazy lady demanding to see the President and then getting to see the President, then I have to deal with insult after insult and then this catfight all on a hangover. No, I'm done. You go to your room and you go to your father's office."

Josh had a look that is generally only seen in mad fathers. Both girls seemed to think it might not be a good idea to test the generally easy going older brother-like Josh. Zoey headed for the residence and Quinn went into her fathers office, but slammed the door for good measure. Josh rolled his eyes and walked toward his office to sort out this new mess with Joey Lucus.


	6. Chapter 6

Once again I own nothing but Quinn Ziegler

Please read and review.

Spoilers: 20 Hours in LA

Toby and Quinn's apartment

"Fine I'll just stay here by myself," Quinn figured that would be the breaking point for Toby. He didn't even trust the world enough to leave his 16 year old at home for an afternoon. She spent most of her time in Toby's office doing homework or trying to flirt with Sam.

"You can't…Damn it, who can you stay with," Toby looked pissed. He was trying to be a responsible father but it looked like he just screwed up again. Plus he had to finish this draft for the President's speech in LA and finish packing for the quick trip.

"Well CJ is going with you to California, where all of my old friends live by the way, so she is out. Andi is going away this weekend so she is out," Quinn figured if she just narrowed down the field she would be winging her way to her old hometown.

"Yes I know CJ is out,… wait how do you know Andi is going away this weekend?" Toby frowned.

"She told me."

"We divorced her," Toby ran his hand over his head and looked at his daughter.

"No, you divorced her, but she was way more a mother to me than Kate ever way so I stayed in touch. Andi said it was ok," Quinn smiled tentatively. She still wasn't so sure about Toby when he got upset.

"I though CJ was your surrogate mother," Toby looked like he thought this was a much better idea.

"She is, but Andi is and always will be my nice stepmother," Quinn had her hands on her hips in a manner that almost made Toby smile. It was nice to see she had some of his habits.

Toby's Office

Toby was sitting at his desk trying to finish a draft and figure out a babysitter for his daughter when the door slammed open.

"Zoey gets to go," Quinn barged into the office and stood in front of Toby desk.

"Zoey is the President's daughter," Toby started to get a headache.

"I'm legally the Communications Director and the Press Secretary's daughter," Quinn shot back.

"How did you find out about CJ being your other legal guardian?" Toby asked.

"I heard the two of you talking. Why can't I go?"

"Zoey is going because she is part of the First Family, the tax payers are not going to pay for you, an non-member of the First Family, to go visit with your friends," Toby said now completely exasperated. He was now wondering why it was so important for him to teach her to talk.

"You are all taking Air Force One right?"

"Yes," Toby felt a trap, but couldn't see where this was going.

"So I weigh so much that Air Force One would have to use that much more fuel for me to ride along and then stay with my friends and ride back," Quinn looked just like CJ when she pulled one over on Toby.

"Because I said so," Toby finally said.

"Huh?"

"That is my new reason and I'm sticking to it," Toby yelled.

Quinn backed away. She had never been yelled at by Toby before. Toby rubbed his hand on his eyes and looked down.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell," Toby said.

Quinn said nothing as she moved to leave the office, but was stopped when she opened the door by Margaret.

"What was the yelling?" Margaret asked.

"Toby and I were fighting about me not going to California," Quinn had long since gotten over her shyness with the people she saw day in and day out.

"Which is none of Margaret's business," Toby growled from the door. He was pissed at Margaret's intrusion and he was pissed because he knew he had scared his daughter.

"I'm not going to California either, Leo says we have to stay here. You can stay with me," Margaret had correctly guessed Toby's problem. Quinn shook her head no behind Margaret at her father. She still thought Margaret was weird and did not want to stay with her.

Toby either didn't see her or didn't care because he had a solution.

"Great. Do you mind taking her tonight since I have to leave at 3 am?" Toby almost looked friendly to Margaret and this somewhat creeped her out.

"Not a problem, Quinn you can just come to my desk when Toby leaves," with that Margaret turned and left.

Quinn turned and glared at her father, all fears forgotten.

Leo's Office 6 am

"If Leo isn't here until 7:00, why are we here at 6:00," Quinn yawned. She had gotten no sleep at all. Margaret had seemed to decide that Quinn needed more fun in her life and tried to turn last night into a slumber party. Quinn thought the gesture was nice, but her idea of a slumber party did not involved playing a Constitutional Trivia game with a 30 year old. Plus she could hear Margaret snoring all the way in the guest room.

"Because we have to get the office ready," Margaret explained. "What time are your classes today?"

"My 12 was cancelled, so just my 3 o clock," Quinn looked around Leo's office. "This place is a pit."

"This is why I generally don't leave until after Leo does," Margaret rolled her eyes. "Can you help me out by kinda tidying this place up."

"Uh sure, no problem," Quinn started to "tidy" the place up while Margaret started printing the schedule for the day and promptly forgot about Quinn.

Margaret's Office 7am

"Good morning, Leo," Margaret handed him his coffee and schedule while she continued to type the memo she was working on. Leo walked into the office and then right back out again.

"Why is Quinn sleeping on my sofa," Leo whispered. He didn't want to wake up the teenager. He could remember how grouchy Mallory was when she was waken at that age.

"She fell asleep?" Margaret asked. "I had her tidying up your office."

"When is her first class," Leo asked.

"3 o clock."

"She can sleep for a while, you can wake her for lunch," Leo entered his office to work the mess of the day while Quinn slept.


End file.
